La toile du temps
by thegirloftheshade
Summary: La toile est ouverte, le temps s'en réchappe, les blessures se réouvrent... Harry va-t-il réussir a ramener Sirius a la vie en se risquant sur la toile?
1. Etrange nuit d'été

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, du moins pour l'instant.  
  
Chapitre 1: Etrange nuit d'été  
  
Harry releva un instant la tête. La fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte et les rayons de lune s'infiltraient dans la pièce sombre, éclairant le bureau sur lequel le jeune homme était penché.  
  
En cette nuit du 29 au 30 juillet, tout était calme si ce n'est l'esprit tourmenté d'un jeune garçon de quasiment 16 ans. Une affreuse migraine lui martelait les tympans, mais il essayait d'oublier la douleur pour se consacrer à sa lecture.  
  
Les quatre premières semaines passées à Privet Drive avaient été aussi bien une torture qu'un repos. En effet, même si le jeune homme ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans voir le corps de son parrain traverser le voile, il n'aurait pu supporter les regards de pitié de ses amis et de leurs familles. Il avait même décliné l'invitation des Weasley, prétextant vouloir encore attendre.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Car en fait, il travaillait également sur un projet, un projet de fou diraient certains, mais qui lui tenait à c?ur, et qu'il qualifiait de "sa dernière raison de vie".  
  
Personne n'était au courant de ce projet, comme personne n'avait été au courant de sa visite au chemin de Traverse où il avait acheté tout ce qui lui était nécessaire. Peu lui importait la prophétie ou le résultat de ses buses, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était réaliser son rêve irréel. Il avait jeté la lettre de Poudlard dans un coin sans même y jeter un coup d'?il, ne s'intéressant plus à la perspective de devenir auror.  
  
Harry se leva doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et s'approcha de la fenêtre à côté de laquelle il se plaça. Il regarda avec attention les rues calmes de Little Whining, vérifiant que personne ne le surveillait à ce moment là. Ne remarquant rien d'anormal, il passa ses jambes de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se laissa ainsi aller, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, le vent fouettant ses cheveux en bataille.  
  
Après un petit quart d'heure passé ainsi, les yeux fermés, il repassa dans sa chambre en soupirant et se rassit sur la chaise qui était placée devant son bureau.  
  
L'adolescent n'était pas dans la plus grande forme possible. Il passait ses journées cloîtré à l'intérieur à faire différents travaux pour son oncle et sa tante, et passait ses nuits à son entreprise, ne dormant au maximum que une heure par nuit. Il était également légèrement sous-alimenté et se négligeait, n'accordant plus d'importance à son physique.  
  
Il prit le livre qui était ouvert sur la table et reprit sa lecture, ses yeux sautant quelques paragraphes ou s'arrêtant à quelques endroits intéressants. Il prenait alors son bloc de feuille et y notait tout ce qui pouvait lui servir. Il reposait alors le bloc et reprenait sa lecture, ne s'accordant une pause que toutes les deux heures.  
  
Il était quatre heures passées lorsque le jeune garçon posa enfin pour la dernière fois son livre, et se dirigea péniblement vers son lit. Il s'y coucha en essayant vainement de ne pas fermer les yeux, mais ce fut plus fort que lui, il tomba dans le sommeil.  
  
Une cage était placée dans une salle blanche, entièrement blanche, dont on ne voyait ni le début ni la fin. Juste une cage. et un calendrier. Ce calendrier à la marque fatidique où Sirius était mort, n mis plus tôt.  
  
Mais c'était la cage qui captait le plus le regard. D'une couleur dorée, elle semblait en même temps fragile et solide. Lorsqu'on s'en approchait, une aura couleur d'or empêchant quiconque d'avancer. Mais le plus surprenant était les formes sombres qui bougeaient à l'intérieur des barreaux, on ne voyait aucun détail mais on entendait des murmures incessants, toujours les mêmes.  
  
C'est ta faute, entièrement ta faute.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur, ses draps trop serrant autour de lui, et il se dépêcha de sortir de son lit comme s'il était un monstre. Il regarda avec dégoût l'oreiller sur lequel il s'était endormi et s'attable une nouvelle fois à son bureau. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose, une chouette apparut et lâcha une lettre blanche sur le livre que le jeune homme allait prendre dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit et parcourut du regard le texte qui y était inscrit.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Nous n'avons pas reçus de nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine et nous nous en inquiétons, y a-t-il un problème avec les moldus? Nous avions prévenu que si nous ne recevions pas de nouvelles après trois jours, nous viendrions, et c'est ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. Alors si ce n'est qu'un oubli, prévient nous vite!  
  
Remus  
  
Harry jeta la lettre dans sa corbeille sans prendre la peine d'y répondre.  
  
"Qu'ils viennent! Se dit-il. Tout de façon je ne serai plus là lorsqu'ils arriveront."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remus de son côté, attendait patiemment près d'une fenêtre que le hibou revienne, s'attendant à y voir accroché une lettre à son intention. Mais lorsque celui-ci apparu, ses pattes étaient désespérément vides de messages.  
  
Remus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'était promis à la mort de Sirius de s'occuper de son mieux de l'adolescent mais celui-ci était affreusement renfermé depuis lors et ne répondait pas aux lettres de ses amis. Mais jusqu'à la semaine précédente, il avait toujours envoyé des lettres pour dire qu'il allait bien, comme lui avaient demandé Tonks, Maugrey et Remus à la fin de l'année dernière sur le quai de la gare. Mais cela faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles, et cela les inquiétait grandement.  
  
Remus rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine du square Grimmaud. Ils étaient tous attablés, silencieux, et regardèrent avec espoir le loup garou entrer dans la pièce. Mais celui-ci fit un geste de négation de la tête qui fit comprendre à tous que Harry n'avait pas envoyer de nouvelles.  
  
Je pense que nous devrions aller jeter un coup d'?il, déclara Tonks qui avait à présent les cheveux couleur jaune orangé et des yeux verts vifs tels ceux de Harry. Je le crois aussi. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut s'être passé.  
  
Remus hocha de la tête, puis questionna Kingsley du regard. Celui-ci paraissait soucieux, mais finit par prendre la parole..  
  
Oui, nous irons dès la début de l'après midi. Et puis nous pourrions peut- être amener Ron et Hermione. Après tout c'est son anniversaire demain et il sera sans doute content de les voir. Oui, je vais aller leur proposer.  
  
Remus sortit de la pièce et monta les escaliers. Il toqua légèrement à la porte de la chambre à coucher de Ron et entendit le jeune garçon l'inviter à entrer.  
  
Salut Ron. On voulait savoir si vous intéresserait, toi et Hermione, de rendre visite à Harry tout à l'heure, comme une sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire.  
  
Le visage de l'adolescent s'éclaira d'un large sourire.  
  
C'est vrai? On pourrait? Oh oui ce serait vraiment bien, je vais aller prévenir Hermione. Nous partirons en début d'après-midi, sans doute vers deux heures.  
  
Le rouquin acquiesça, puis sortit de la pièce en courant presque, pour entrer précipitamment dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Remus, lui, sortit de la chambre et redescendit dans la cuisine où se trouvaient toujours les adultes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Il était dix heures du matin lorsque Harry eut son premier vrai sourire en un mois. Il tenait à la main un livre de potions et il avait enfin le dernier élément de son plan. Il se dépêcha de noter les quelques renseignements sur son bloc notes et referma le livre d'un claquement sec.  
  
Bon, c'est parti.  
  
Harry fourra le livre avec toutes ses affaires dans sa valise qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de décharger. Il sortit ensuite de son armoire un chaudron et différents ingrédients. Il prit ses notes et commença à suivre les indications, mesurant les ingrédients très précisément, une goutte de trop pouvant tout faire rater.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, il regarda la potion argentée en souriant. Il avait réussi la première partie de l'opération.  
  
Il laissa la potion reposer quelques instants, tournant quelques fois dedans, puis finit par s'arrêter. Il prit alors sa baguette et marmonna une première formule au dessus du chaudron en la lisant sur ses notes.  
  
Pendant près d'une heure, il marmonna plusieurs formules, rajouta quelques ingrédients, et tourna dedans. L'heure passée, il prit de la potion dans sa louche et la fit glisser dans plusieurs petites bouteilles qu'il avait volées à sa tante.  
  
Il sourit en voyant les dizaines de flacons posés sur son bureau, rempli d'une potion argentées mais aux reflets dorés. Il se tourna alors vers ses vêtements et ses affaires scolaires et en tassa quelques uns dans un sac à dos où il glissa les flacons.  
  
Il s'assit et prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Le seul bruit de sa chambre fut le grattement de la plume durant quelques minutes, puis il reposa cette dernière avec satisfaction sur son bureau.  
  
Il prit alors la dernière bouteille, qui était restée sur sa table, et en dévissa lentement le bouchon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remus était légèrement tendu lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'allée de Privet Drive. Arrivé au numéro 4, en compagnie de Hermione, Ron et Tonks, il sonna et attendit patiemment que l'oncle Vernon vienne leur ouvrir.  
  
Lorsque celui-ci arriva, il s'immobilisa en reconnaissant les visiteurs. Il pâlit dangereusement et fit un pas de côté pour leur permettre d'entrer en jetant des coups d'?il au voisinage pour voir si personne ne les avait vu.  
  
Que faites vous chez moi, siffla-t-il. Nous sommes venus voir Harry. Il est en haut et il vient très bien. Cracha l'homme au cou inexistant. Parfait, nous allons lui dire bonjour alors.  
  
Ils montèrent dans la chambre su Survivant, Ron et Hermione semblaient vouloir courir. Ils parvinrent enfin à la chambre mais découvrirent celle- ci désespérément vide. Pensant à une blague ils regardèrent partout dans la minuscule chambre, mais il était clair que le jeune homme était absent à l'appel.  
  
Ce fut Hermione qui trouva la lettre, alors qu'elle regardait les différents objets du bureau. Elle appela immédiatement les autres qui s'amassèrent auprès d'elle. Elle lut alors à voix haute la dernière missive en date de leur ami.  
  
Cher je ne sais pas trop qui,  
  
Tu dois sans doute être la première personne à pénétrer dans ma chambre, et j'imagine que ce doit être Remus ou quelqu'un de l'ordre puisque je n'ai plus donné signe de vie depuis plus d'une semaine. J'aurais voulu vous prévenir de mon plan, mais vous m'auriez empêché de le mener à bien et je voulais l'éviter. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien.  
  
Un jour, Dumbledore m'a dit: "la mort, ce n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus." Mais pour moi, cette aventure est insupportable et j'ai décidé de ne pas rester sans agir.  
  
Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Cela pourrait être aussi bien dans deux heures que dans un mois, j'espère néanmoins être de retour pour la rentrée. ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais quoi faire.  
  
Je vous souhaite à tous, qui que vous soyez, de bonnes vacances et je vous dit à bientôt, du moins je l'espère.  
  
Harry  
  
Remus soupira lorsque Hermione eut fini de lire le contenu du parchemin. La jeune fille le reposa, affichant un regard perplexe.  
  
Vous savez quels sont ses projets? J'en ai une faible idée Ron, mais il vaudrait mieux pour tous que ma pensée ne soit pas la bonne.  
  
Ignorant le regard interrogatif des autres, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Il en ressorti un bac empli de livres. Il les prit les uns après l'autres, feuilletant rapidement les pages, jusqu'à tomber sur un livre qui possédait un signet.  
  
Lupin ouvrit précipitamment le livre à la page gardée, y jeta un coup d'?il et soupira.  
  
Oh Harry, c'est stupide.  
  
Hermione s'avança lentement vers le professeur et prit le livre de ses mains, lisant le titre de la page, elle pâlit.  
  
En grand, les lettres formant les mots "voyages dans le temps" s'étalaient au dessus de la première page.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Voilà! Je m'étais promis, suite à des lectures de fics, de faire une fiction un peu plus compliquée sur les voyages dans le temps, mais également très différent des autres. Que tout ceux qui veulent voir que jouer avec le temps n'est pas une bonne chose, lisez le reste! J'espère avoir beaucoup de review n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif comme négatif. et prochain chapitre demain!!! Ou même p-e ce soir mais je dois aussi fournir le chapitre de mon autre fic alors je crois pas.  
  
Bisous à tous!  
  
Siria (connue sous le nom de thegirloftheshade sur fanfiction.net et Siria sur twwo.) 


	2. La toile

Chapitre 2: La toile  
  
Lorsque Harry eut avalé trois gorgées de la potion, il referma le flacon et il ne fallut pas trois secondes pour qu'il se sente tourner sur lui-même à toute vitesse. Il commençait à avoir mal au c?ur lorsque le rythme se calma et qu'il finit par s'immobiliser. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que sa tête ne cesse de tourner et il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Ce qui l'entourait lui coupa le souffle. Il se tourna pour regarder autour de lui et vit partout ce même extraordinaire paysage.  
  
Autour de lui se trouvaient l'univers entier, les planètes et les étoiles, qui tournaient lentement. Il était au centre d'une énorme toile dorée, des fils se croisant, partant dans tous les sens, revenant vers le centre. Des fils dorés à perte de vue, rejoignant certaines planètes parfois où se perdant dans l'infini.  
  
Harry regarda ce décor avec surprise et émerveillement. Alors qu'il tournait, il eut une idée subite. Il regarda la montre qu'il avait volée à Dudley au début de l'été et la vit immobile.  
  
Il eut un sourire rayonnant, il avait réussi. il se trouvait dans la toile du temps.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dans le bureau du directeur, Remus Lupin tournait en rond en attendant le directeur. Celui-ci lui avait demandé de patienter tandis qu'il était au ministère et n'avait pas laissé le temps au loup-garou de répondre.  
  
Lorsque le directeur revint enfin, il trouva l'adulte très pâle et qui tournait toujours en rond.  
  
- Calmez-vous Remus voyons. Que se passe-t-il?  
  
- C'est Harry!  
  
Dumbledore sentit son c?ur manquer un battement. Depuis que Sirius était mort, Dumbledore avait eu peur que Harry ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, et c'était précisément ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
Lorsque Remus lui eut raconté ses découvertes dans la chambre de Harry, le directeur était aussi pâle que le maraudeur.  
  
- Qu'allons-nous faire Albus?  
  
- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, Remus. Nous ne savons pas comment il y est parvenu, et nous risquerions de causer encore plus de problèmes.  
  
- Mais il va changer le cours du temps!  
  
Dumbledore soupira longuement et s'assit à son bureau.  
  
- Espérons seulement qu'il prenne les bonnes décisions, et qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry regarda longtemps tous ces fils, se demandant comment ils pourraient bien marcher dessus. Prudent, il posa son pied sur un des fils, essayant de ne pas regarder l'univers qui s'étendait en dessous, au dessus de lui et à ses côtés.  
  
Des que son pied entra en contact avec le fil, celui-ci devint plat et augmenta de taille, faisant à présent une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres de largeur.  
  
Harry, rassuré, commença à marcher sur le fil, mais en voyant tous les fils qui s'étendaient dans l'univers, il retourna assez rapidement au centre et s'assit pour réfléchir.  
  
- Voyons. il faut trouver le fil qui m'amène au mois de juin de l'année dernière.  
  
Il se plongea dans sa réflexion, mais, ne trouvant pas de solution, se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il vit, plus loin, une autre plateforme et décida de s'y rendre. Il posa son pied sur le fil qui y conduisait, qui se solidifia aussitôt. Marchant précautionneusement, il traversa une minuscule partie de la toile avant d'arriver enfin à la seconde plateforme. Regardant autour de lui, il poussa un soupir désespéré.  
  
Une vingtaine de fils partait de cette plateforme et menaient à une vingtaine d'autres plateformes.  
  
- Comment est-ce que je vais trouver Sirius moi maintenant? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.  
  
Comme pour lui répondre, la plateforme sur laquelle il était se mit à briller et à tourner. Harry, effrayé, s'assit pour ne pas vaciller. Il vit alors un mot inscrit par terre.  
  
"Est"  
  
Harry recula et se mit au bord de la plateforme orthogonale, la regardant avec surprise. Il détecta un mot de l'autre côté et s'y rendit. Il frotta légèrement le sol et vit les lettres formant le mot "votre". Il comprit alors qu'un message était inscrit sur la surface et se mit à chercher partout les autres mots, clé de l'énigme.  
  
Il trouva un mot dans un des coins de la base, un dans un autre et le dernier enfin en plein milieu. Il comprit alors le sens de la phrase.  
  
- Votre premier souhait est exaucé.  
  
Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il sentit la plateforme cesser de tourner et se releva. Il était toujours au même endroit mais il ne restait plus qu'un fil en face de lui, qui brillait fortement. Le Survivant s'y engagea.  
  
Il marcha quelque temps puis arriva à une plateforme où se trouvait une porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais n'y parvint pas. Pris d'un instinct soudain, il se plaça face à la porte et dit en articulant.  
  
- 25 juin de cette année, jour de la mort de Sirius Black, deux heures avant celle-ci, ministère de la magie.  
  
Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, donnant le passage à une sorte de trou noir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sauta dedans en fermant les yeux.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée du ministère. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander quoi que ce soit qu'il entendit des voix. Il se précipita aussitôt dans un coin sombre et vit tout un groupe passer, composé de lui-même, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny. Il se rendit compte qu'il allait "sauver Sirius" et que l'ordre ne tarderait pas à arriver, il n'aurait pas trop longtemps à attendre. Il s'assit donc et regarda sa montre arrêtée.  
  
"Je me demande si elle va se remettre en route lorsque je reviendrai dans mon époque." Songea-t-il.  
  
Une heure et demi après que le premier groupe soit passé, l'ordre arriva enfin. Harry ne savait pas comment procéder mais lorsqu'il vit que Sirius était le dernier à entrer, bien qu'on voyait qu'il voulait être le premier, Harry ne vit qu'une solution. Silencieusement, il lança le sort de stupéfixion sur son parrain en priant pour que personne ne le remarque.  
  
Lorsqu'on dit que Harry à une chance incroyable, on n'a pas tout à fait tord. Aucun des membres de l'ordre ne vit que Sirius était immobilisé étant donné que Harry avait agi alors que les membres de l'ordre tournaient au coin du couloir.  
  
Harry se dépêcha d'aller chercher Sirius.  
  
- Enervatum  
  
Sirius regarda avec surprise son filleul.  
  
- Harry? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, je croyais que tu étais au département des mystères?  
  
Il eut la surprise de voir les yeux de l'adolescent s'emplirent de larmes.  
  
- Harry? Harry, ça va? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?  
  
- Oh Sirius, je suis si content de te revoir!  
  
"Décidément, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond" songea Sirius alors que Harry le serrait dans ses bras.  
  
- Harry, explique moi ce qu'il y a, je ne suis plus très bien. Où sont les autres? Ron, Hermione?  
  
- Je vais t'expliquer, attends. Mais d'abord sortons d'ici avant que nous ne remontions.  
  
Là, Sirius était tout perdu. Avant que nous ne remontions? Mais ils étaient déjà en haut! Il se laissa pourtant entraîner en dehors du ministère et ils longèrent quelques rues avant que Harry ne trouve un endroit qui semblait lui convenir. Il y poussa Sirius et le suivit, ils s'assirent tout deux sur des marches d'escalier d'une maison en ruine et Harry commença son récit.  
  
- Sirius. c'est compliqué à expliquer mais je devais t'empêcher d'aller au ministère. Tu ne devais PAS venir me sauver.  
  
- Mais Harry, si tu es ici pourquoi devrais aller te sauver?  
  
Harry, voyant que s'il continuait comme ça, il n'arriverait nulle part, décida de jouer franc jeu.  
  
- Harry Potter est en ce moment entrain de se battre contre des mangemorts au département des mystères.  
  
Sirius sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers l'adolescent.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous, siffla-t-il, les yeux brillants de colère.  
  
- Je suis Harry Potter mais.  
  
- Vous venez de dire que Harry Potter était au ministère.  
  
Harry soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
- Je suis Harry Potter, ton filleul, mais je viens. je viens du futur.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils, il était clair qu'il ne le croyait pas.  
  
- Ecoute Sirius, je dis la vérité! Si tu étais allé au ministère, tu serais mort! C'est ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai décidé de venir dans le passé car je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.  
  
Il vit son parrain blêmir et hésiter, puis finalement baisser sa baguette, mais la gardant dans sa main au cas où.  
  
- D'accord, explique moi et on verra si tu parviendras à me convaincre.  
  
Harry commença à relater ce qu'il s'était passé au département à son époque et tout ce qui avait suivi. Voyant que son parrain hésitait toujours, il soupira.  
  
- Ecoute Sirius, je suis un des seuls à te connaître. Pose moi des questions et si je te réponds correctement, tu auras la preuve que je dis la vérité, d'accord?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Sirius réfléchit quelques secondes, puis commença à poser une série de questions.  
  
- Comment est-ce que tu m'appelles?  
  
- Sirius entre nous, Patmol parfois, et en dehors Sniffle pour ne pas donner des soupçons aux gens.  
  
- Qu'est ce que je t'ai acheté comme premier cadeau?  
  
- Le premier à été un éclair de feu, en troisième année lorsque je ne savais même pas que tu étais innocent.  
  
L'adulte acquiesça, puis posa une dernière question, pour être sûr.  
  
- Parle moi des maraudeurs.  
  
- Les maraudeurs sont le groupe que vous avez créé à Poudlard, adolescents. Il y avait Patmol, toi, Cornedrue, mon père, Lunard, ça c'est Remus Lupin et enfin Queudver le traître Peter.  
  
Sirius hocha de la tête.  
  
- C'est bon je te crois. qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant alors?  
  
- On va aller dans le futur, à mon époque. On verra ensuite!  
  
Il sortit alors de son sac un flacon et le donna à Sirius.  
  
- Bois, mais seulement trois gorgées, pas une de plus.  
  
Sirius fit ce qu'il demandait et Harry fit de même. Il sentit alors la sensation de tourner sur lui-même et ils disparurent.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
et voilà le chapitre deux est fait ^^ a demain pour la suite!!! Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui review cette fic qui n'a que commencer! Je mettrai un chapitre par jour ^^  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
LeDjiNn: eh oui au même stade, je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton mail, et a demain!!!  
  
Siria-Stefie: merci pour ta review, a demain!  
  
Herm'021: merci et a demain!  
  
Pandoria: merci, a demain pour la suite!  
  
Laika La Louve: merci ^^ et bon ap vu que t partie manger ;o) a tantôt! Et vive le Québec ^^ 


	3. Le premier monde

Chapitre 3: le premier monde  
  
Lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux, il regarda avec surprise l'univers tourner autour de lui et la toile dorée qui se trouvait tout autour de lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux à son tour et regarda avec amusement son parrain contempler les lieux.  
  
Harry ne dit mot pendant plusieurs minutes, trop occupé à regarder l'homme qui devrait être mort, et qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Depuis plus d'un mois, Harry avait espéré cet instant de toutes ces forces, de tout son c?ur, et n'avait vécu que pour pouvoir le réaliser. Et maintenant qu'il était là, face à Sirius, il paniquait.  
  
Qu'allais-t-il faire à présent? En enlevant Sirius à son monde, il l'avait fait disparaître. Peut-être pas mourir, mais disparaître! Tout le monde se demanderait où l'homme était passé!  
  
Harry réfléchit quelques minutes, tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'?il à son parrain, toujours occupé à contempler les lieux. Il prit sa décision, et décida de l'exposer à l'adulte.  
  
- Sirius?  
  
- Oui Harry? Où est-ce qu'on est?  
  
- On est dans le temps, c'est assez compliqué en fait. On est sur la toile où le temps s'écoule c'est par ici que je suis revenu te chercher, en remontant le temps par la toile.  
  
Sirius avait froncé les sourcils mais s'abstint de tout commentaires. Il était dur à croire qu'ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, dans l'univers, sur une toile qui pouvait déterminer l'avenir et le passé. Mais pourtant c'était la vérité, et il devrait s'y faire.  
  
- Sirius, j'ai choisi ce que nous allions faire pour dissimuler ta disparition.  
  
- Ma disparition?  
  
- Eh bien oui, vu que je t'ai enlevé au passé, tu vas réapparaître dans le futur après un mois d'absence, ce serait étrange.  
  
Sirius acquiesça et écouta la suite.  
  
- On va dire que tu as rencontré des autres mangemorts dans le ministère et que tu es parti à leur poursuite. Mais ils sont sortis du ministère et t'ont entraînés à leur suite. Tu t'es ensuite fait voir par des sorciers et tu as du t'enfuir pour ne pas qu'on essaye de t'attraper. Tu n'as pas su les prévenir avant. C'est un peu vague et trop louche, mais on s'en contentera.  
  
- C'est d'accord, on va essayer. On verra bien.  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, et dit à Sirius de s'asseoir. Son parrain le fit tout en lui envoyant un regard interrogatif. Il avait confiance en l'adolescent, il lui avait prouvé qu'il avait dit la vérité mais i ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter quelque peu le "futur".  
  
Harry avait déduit de son premier voyage à cet endroit qu'il avait droit à plusieurs souhaits. sinon pourquoi donc y avait-il "votre PREMIER souhait est exaucé"? Harry, confiant, déclara haut et fort.  
  
- Je veux être à Poudlard.  
  
La plateforme commença doucement à tourner et Harry s'assit à côté de Sirius. Pris par une soudaine envie, il se blottit contre son parrain qui le regarda, surpris. Après quelques secondes, il entoura les épaules du jeune homme de ses bras, comprenant que Harry avait eu du mal à vivre ce mois de juillet.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, la plateforme s'immobilisa, ne laissant devant eux que un fil doré que Sirius regarda, perplexe. Il vit Harry s'avancer et poser le pied dessus. Aussitôt le fil s'agrandit et se solidifia et Harry s'engagea dessus, suivit d'un Sirius légèrement nerveux. Ils finirent par arriver sur une deuxième plateforme où se trouvait une porte.  
  
Harry se plaça devant elle et déclara à nouveau.  
  
- 30 août, Poudlard.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Harry se jeta dans le vide et les ténèbres. Sirius, après un instant d'hésitation, trouva préférable de suivre son filleul que de rester à cet endroit inconnu et il se jeta à son tour dedans.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry apparu, sac au dos, devant le château familier. Sirius apparu quelques secondes après et regarda avec soulagement l'énorme bâtisse qui s'élevait devant eux.  
  
- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Harry, je ne suis pas fâché d'être de retour. Je ne ferai plus jamais de voyage dans le temps, c'est bien trop compliqué!  
  
- Nous ne devrons plus en faire. Ce n'est plus nécessaire. Tu es là non?  
  
- Oui. Je suis de retour.  
  
Ils commencèrent à marcher, et durant le trajet parlèrent de tout et de rien, sauf de ce voyage dans le temps. Harry avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et hésitait à parler de la prophétie à Sirius. Il décida d'éviter, sauf si son parrain abordait le sujet, puisqu'il n'étais pas sensé être au courant. Il devrait voir ce qui s'était passé durant le mois de juillet de cette "époque" avant d'en parler. Et surtout, il espérait que l'excuse de l'absence de Sirius marcherait, ou sinon ils auraient quelques difficultés avec l'ordre.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le château, mais ne rencontrèrent personne, au grand soulagement de Harry. Ce n'était pas non plus inattendu, l'été, le château n'était pas très peuplé.  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers, se rendant au bureau de Dumbledore. Ne sachant pas le mot de passe, ils en essayèrent plusieurs.  
  
- Napoléon. Commença Harry, se rappelant de ce bonbon sûr et jaune qu'il avait une fois goûté.  
  
Après bien des essais ratés, ce fut Sirius qui trouva le bon.  
  
- Guimauve? Ricana Harry. Décidément Dumbledore a de drôles de goûts!  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur et attendirent quelques instants qui celui-ci y vienne. Enfin, après un bon quart d'heure, celui-ci pénétra dans son bureau et regarda, stupéfait, les deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.  
  
- Harry? Sirius? Mais.  
  
- Dumbledore.  
  
- Oh mon dieu! Comment avez-vous fait?  
  
Harry resta un instant interdit face au soulagement et à la surprise de Dumbledore. Que s'était-il donc passé? Etait-ce simplement à cause de Sirius que le directeur avait une telle réaction? Harry ne sut que dire quelques instants mais le directeur continua sans même le regarder.  
  
- Les mangemorts, c'est incroyable! Nous sommes arrivés juste trop tard! Et toi Sirius qui avait disparu!  
  
Harry fut réconforté de voir que Sirius avait bien disparu comme il l'avait "prédit" et il fit un signe à Sirius qui commença le récit inventé de ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
- Eh bien, lorsque je suis arrivé au ministère, j'ai vu un groupe de mangemorts dans un des couloirs du ministère. Mais personne ne l'avait vu à part moi et je suis parti à leur poursuite en espérant que quelqu'un remarque mon absence et me suive. Je les ai suivi longtemps mais ils m'ont entraîné dehors et tout s'est compliqué. Je les ai perdus dans une petite ruelle où ils ont transplanés.  
  
- Ah et je suppose alors que tu les as suivi et que tu as trouvé Harry là- bas!  
  
Sirius jeta un coup d'?il à Harry qui paniquait légèrement. Rien ne se déroulait comme il le voulait mais l'adolescent prit sa décision.  
  
- Oui c'est cela. Il m'a retrouvé là-bas.  
  
- Et vous avez réussi à vous enfuir? Bravo, c'est fantastique!  
  
Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer, pour ne pas dire une parole qui remettrait tout en cause. Il regarda ensuite Dumbledore qui avait un large sourire éclairant son visage. Soudain, le visage du directeur s'assombrit.  
  
- Et Voldemort. T'a-t-il parlé de la prophétie où quoi que ce soit d'autre?  
  
- Heu il m'a juste dit que.  
  
- Rhô si j'avais eu l'intelligence de t'en parler avant! Tu ne te serais pas rendu là-bas! Maintenant il connaît la prophétie et tu es plus en danger que jamais!  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Voldemort, au courant de la prophétie? Que s'était-il passé? Comment pourrait-il apprendre les événements sans demander en tout mots ce qu'il s'était passé? Ce fut Sirius qui intervint, trouvant la solution à leurs nombreuses questions.  
  
- Dumbledore, Harry n'a pas eu le temps de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, nous n'étions pas dans les mêmes endroits.  
  
- Très bien, je vais expliquer ce que j'ai compris et ce qu'il s'est passé jusque maintenant. Mais Harry devra peut-être m'aider pour certains endroits.  
  
Les deux voyageurs acquiescèrent et Dumbledore inspira.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
et voilà!!! Merci pour les review, et désolé pour le retard! Review svp  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
LeDjiNn: bien sûr qu'il y a des complications!!! A tout'  
  
Phantme: ben j'ai le plan d'une troisième déjà mais j'attends d'avoir fini le chien noir! Mort de rire. a tout'  
  
Sirie-stefie: merci beaucoup!  
  
Gaiyle: ça non, puisque c'est le Harry du passé qu'il a enlevé, il n'y en a plus là bas, c'est ça le prob, il aura disparu!!! Enfin tu comprendras!  
  
Mystick: merci beaucoup!  
  
Laika: vive Monreal!!! Oui, ça vient!!! Bisous m'chout a tout' sur MSN!  
  
Sandrine: oui dsl j'ai pris du retard ce week-end, en me consacrant ensuite plus à la vengeance du chien noir. mais je promets de continuer le plus vite possible! Bisous  
  
Liss Akasha: oui c'est, où plutôt c'était mon perso préféré aussi. a bientôt!!! 


	4. Complications

Chapitre 4: Complications  
  
- Harry est allé au ministère avec ses amis à cause de la vision que Voldemort lui avait envoyé de toi torturé -arrête moi si je me trompe Harry- . Mais arrivé là-bas, ils se sont fait piéger par les mangemorts.  
  
Harry acquiesça. Jusque là, le récit était tel que celui qu'il avait vécu en juin. Il ne changerait sans doute qu'à partir du moment où l'ordre serait arrivé. Il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.  
  
- Ils se sont défendus bien sûr. Mais ils ont commencé à parler de la prophétie. Harry a réagi vivement en sachant qu'il y avait une raison qui le liait à Voldemort. Mais pendant ce temps-là, il a prévu un plan pour s'enfuir. Du moins c'est ce que m'a raconté miss Granger. Ils ont donc cassé les armoires de prophétie pour leur laisser le temps de s'enfuir. Harry et ses amis ont emportés la prophétie et se sont enfuis dans les pièces du ministère, mais les mangemorts les poursuivaient et ont finis pas coincer Harry et Neville Longdubat dans un coin. Alors Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Sirius eut une grimace à la mention de sa cousine mais ne dit rien.  
  
- . à torturé Neville avec le doloris. Et Lucius Malfoy à forcé Harry à lui donner la prophétie.  
  
Le c?ur de Harry battait à tout rompre. C'était normalement à ce moment précis que l'ordre était arrivé, juste au moment où la prophétie allait changer de main.  
  
- Harry lui a donné, bien sûr, et le mangemort à transplaner auprès de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Cette fois, son c?ur manqua un battement. Il l'avait donné. Il avait donné la prophétie sans même la connaître et Voldemort l'avait à présent. C'était plus grave que ce qu'il n'imaginait.  
  
- Et c'est peu après que l'ordre est arrivé, sans toi Sirius. remarquant ton absence, ils t'avaient cherché, mais, manquant de temps, avaient fini par aller au département des mystères pour aider Harry.  
  
Harry se sentit défaillir. S'était de sa faute. Ils avaient perdu du temps en cherchant Sirius qui était avec lui, c'était entièrement sa faute.  
  
- Mais quand ils sont arrivés, c'était trop tard. la prophétie était prise, et les adolescents avaient tous été retrouvés par les mangemorts.  
  
Harry sut que ce n'était pas fini à la mine sombre du directeur et à sa difficulté à continuer. Il avait raison, car le directeur poursuivit et termina, avec difficultés, par ces paroles.  
  
- Harry avait été enlevé par les mangemorts pur le repère de Voldemort, et Ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley était morte, aux pieds de son frère.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry reprit conscience quelques minutes plus tard, en sueur et mal.  
  
Il se sentait extrêmement mal dans sa peau, il se sentait coupable de la mort de la jeune fille et de la connaissance de Voldemort de la prophétie. Il savait que tout avait été causé par la disparition soudaine de son parrain, et ça lui était insupportable.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Sirius s'accroupir à côté de lui.  
  
- Harry. Harry ça va?  
  
- Ça va.  
  
- Je sais que tu t'en veux.  
  
- Comment ne pas m'en vouloir?  
  
L'adulte ne répondit pas. Il semblait bien pâle également, mais semblait mieux que Harry, qui ressemblait à un mort, plus blanc que jamais, et transpirant beaucoup.  
  
Dumbledore s'avança et s'adressa à l'adolescent qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
- je suis désolé Harry, j'aurais du me rappeler que tu avait été enlevé avant et que tu n'étais pas encore au courant pour Ginny.  
  
- C'est ma faute. Murmura Harry.  
  
Dumbledore haussa les épaules et soupira.  
  
- C'est autant la mienne que la tienne. J'aurais du te parler avant de la prophétie, cela t'aurait empêché de tomber dans le piège. Et Ginny ne serait pas morte.  
  
Harry avait la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette conversation, seul le nom de Sirius ayant été changé. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Ginny avait pris la place de celui-ci.  
  
- Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie pour que madame Pomfresh t'examine. Tu as passé un mois chez Voldemort, il vaut mieux que tu y restes quelques jours.  
  
Harry ne pensa même pas à protester, et acquiesça. Son parrain le prit dans ses bras et le sortit du bureau du directeur. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et déposa son filleul sur un des lits.  
  
La journée passa lentement, et Sirius resta constamment à côté de Harry pour veiller sur lui. Celui-ci dormait mais s'agitait, victime d'un cauchemar.  
  
Voldemort s'avança vers l'ombre du cachot et son rire démoniaque emplit le silence de la pièce.  
  
- Ce cher Potter.  
  
- Voldemort, cracha le Survivant.  
  
- Comment trouves-tu ta chambre? Confortable?  
  
- Aussi agréable que mon hôte, dit sarcastiquement Harry qui s'était relevé.  
  
Voldemort tourna sa baguette dans sa main et la pointa brusquement vers l'adolescent qui hurla, victime du doloris. Cela dura quelques minutes, une éternité pour Harry qui sentait son corps douloureux vaciller.  
  
Enfin, Voldemort releva sa baguette et regarda avec amusement l'adolescent tenter de se relever. Il rit et sortit de la cellule. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry et parla d'une voix tout aussi glacée que d'habitude.  
  
- Je connais la prophétie cette fois Potter, et je ne ferai plus la même erreur!  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur sous les yeux inquiets de Sirius qui le maintenait à son lit pour ne pas qu'il tombe.  
  
- Harry, Harry ça va?  
  
- Sirius! Oh Sirius!  
  
- Quoi? Harry que se passe-t-il?  
  
Le jeune homme fit un signe de négation de la tête, et ne fit que remonter sa blouse.  
  
Sur son torse s'étendaient trois grandes blessures qui commençaient à cicatriser.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapitre très court mais c'est pour ne pas être en retard face à l'autre site!!! Bisous à tous et à demain!!  
  
LeDjiNn: lol, j'y avais pas pensé, mais ces années me pompe je sais jamais laquelle c'est ;o) à tout' sur MSN 


	5. Les règles du temps

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi!!! Sauf l'histoire (qui est pas génial)  
  
Chapitre 5: Les règles du temps.  
  
Sirius regarda quelques instants les trois longues blessures et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne crie.  
  
- Oh Merlin, Harry! Que s'est-il passé? - Je ne sais pas, paniqua l'adolescent en regardant les trois plaies qui étaient très rouges. - Tu. Tu bougeais durant ton sommeil!!!  
  
Harry était livide et se rendait compte à quel point il avait mal aux muscles. Il avait bien une idée de ce qui s'était passé mais il ne savait pas si le dire à Sirius était la meilleure idée. Il avait pourtant besoin d'un avis et il finit par se décider à lui raconter.  
  
- J'ai rêvé de Voldemort. Il était avec. moi. - Tu as rêvé de quand. Le tournoi et Cédric où moi? - Non, j'ai rêvé de lui qui me parlait cette année. Après les événements de juin.  
  
Sirius affichait un air perplexe et Harry décida d'expliquer sa vision des choses.  
  
- Un jour, Dumbledore m'a dit que le passé était trop difficile à prévoir, parce qu'il y avait bien trop de chemins possibles. Je pense que nous sommes en fait dans un des chemins possibles. - Tu veux dire que nous saurions prendre un autre chemin? - Oui, en retournant à la toile et en changeant de voie.  
  
Sirius se plongea dans ses pensées. Est-ce que s'était possible de tout simplement remonter à la toile et de prendre un autre chemin pour rejoindre le présent de Harry? Mais cette théorie n'expliquait pas les marques de Harry. Il lui posa donc la question.  
  
- Je veux même bien y croire, mais quel rapport avec tes blessures? - Oh, ça s'est simple, du moins je crois. Dans le présent, j'ai disparu à la date du 30 août. Donc c'est normal que le Harry d'ici disparaisse également et que en fait je le remplace. - Rhô que les voyages dans le temps sont compliqués à comprendre! Donc si je comprends bien tu es maintenant devenu le Harry de ce présent, capturé par les mangemorts? - Disons que oui. Sauf que je sais que je ne suis pas d'ici.  
  
Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait que Harry allait bien, mais il avait déjà vécu assez de choses avec Voldemort pour qu'en plus ses souvenirs ne s'ajoutent au reste.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors? - Je comptais qu'on parte dès que je serai rétabli. J'ai encore beaucoup de potions heureusement et on peut facilement remonter sur la toile. Ensuite on avisera.  
  
Sirius acquiesça et hésita, puis finit par se lancer.  
  
- Je vais appeler Pomfresh, tu es blessé et il faut te guérir. - Sirius non! Elle n'en a pas vu tantôt, ça va entraîner trop de questions!  
  
Mais l'adulte l'ignora et alla chercher l'infirmière sous le regard meurtrier de Harry. Ils revinrent tous deux après quelques minutes. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de Harry qui se renfrogna mais se laissa faire. L'infirmière remonta le T-shirt de l'adolescent et étouffa une exclamation de surprise.  
  
- Monsieur Potter! Je vous ai examiné il y a deux heures encore et vous n'aviez pas ces marques! Expliquez-vous! - Sort de dissimulation, intervint Sirius. Il ne voulait pas que l'on découvre qu'il était blessé.  
  
Harry lança le regard le plus noir qu'il put à Sirius et cela convainquit l'infirmière.  
  
- Très bien monsieur Potter je vais appeler le directeur, je crois qu'il voudra vous poser des questions.  
  
Harry ignora tout à fait les deux adultes présents dans la pièce et s'enfonça un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.  
  
Lorsque le directeur entra dans la pièce, il vit un étrange tableau. Harry était pris de convulsions et Sirius et Madame Pomfresh le maintenait au lit en bloquant ses bras et ses jambes. L'adolescent finit par se calmer, et son corps se détendit légèrement. Le directeur, inquiet, se dirigea précipitamment vers Harry et se posta à côté de Sirius qui tenait la main de son filleul dans les siennes et la serrait.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé Sirius? - Je ne sais pas monsieur le directeur, il s'est endormi et a soudainement été pris de convulsions. Il vient seulement de se calmer. - Je vois.  
  
Le directeur s'approcha de l'élève et Sirius se recula.  
  
- Harry. Harry.  
  
L'adolescent bougea, mais resta endormi. Le directeur le secoua légèrement, et il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il gémit en voyant le directeur et referma les yeux.  
  
- Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, mais je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort.  
  
Harry grommela. Il doutait que cela serve à quelque chose, étant donné que dans quelques heures il serait parti dans un autre futur et que celui-ci serait sans doute terminé, mais il devait être convaincant.  
  
Harry remarqua quelque chose. Il avait tendance à considérer ce futur comme un faux, un qui n'était pas à lui. Pourtant, s'il se trompait dans ses pronostics, et qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres possibles, ce sera celui-ci dans lequel il devrait vivre. Mais saurait-il continuer de vivre dans un futur inconnu, où Ginny était morte et que Voldemort connaissait la prophétie?  
  
Harry pâli à cette idée. Il ne pourrait jamais, mais il le devrait. Il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort et c'était son rôle. Que ce soit ici ou dans un autre futur, la prophétie elle ne changeait pas. Il valait donc mieux raconter à Dumbledore les souvenirs qu'il avait du mois de juillet. Il acquiesça donc, après quelques minutes de réflexion, et attendit les questions de Dumbledore.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé? Raconte moi depuis que tu es arrivé là-bas. - La première semaine, il est venu chaque jour, ou bien c'étaient les mangemorts. Ils me lançaient des doloris perpétuellement. Je n'ai pas tenu longtemps, pendant toute la deuxième semaine je suis resté inconscient. Je ne faisais que me réveiller brusquement pour retomber immédiatement inconscient. C'était. horrible. Je dormais par terre sur la pierre et ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour que je n'ai pas plus de trois heures de sommeil d'affilées. Ils venaient me réveiller à coups de pieds.  
  
Harry s'arrêta. Il avait du mal à continuer, même si en lui-même il n'avait pas vécu ça. Seul son corps et les souvenirs lui disaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Dumbledore sentit sans doute que l'adolescent avait du mal car il continua de lui-même.  
  
- Je vois. Je dois juste te poser une dernière question, Harry. Je suis désolé mais c'est nécessaire.  
  
L'adolescent acquiesça, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre.  
  
- Tu dois me dire comment tu as eu ses blessures.  
  
Harry avala sa salive et prononça les paroles qui firent le plus pâlir Sirius de la nuit.  
  
- Avec des couteaux.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry passa une nuit agitée. Il remuait beaucoup et Sirius ne dormit pas de la nuit, trop occupé à réconforter son filleul. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, sauf peut-être à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais là Harry n'avait pas été atteint physiquement, ou quasi pas. Sirius ne savait pas si Harry avait souffert en recevant les blessures du Harry kidnappé, mais il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.  
  
Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le Survivant. Son état mental aussi bien que physique était endommagé et la sécurité qu'il lui faudrait en permanence ne serait pas pour lui faire plaisir.  
  
Lorsque l'aube se leva, Sirius s'étira et décida de réveiller Harry pour ne pas que celui-ci soit victime trop longtemps des souvenirs qui n'étaient à la base pas les siens. Il le réveilla gentiment et fit face à un adolescent aux grandes cernes sans doute dues au demi-sommeil dans lequel le Harry de se futur avait été plongé, et de la nuit agitée qu'il venait de passer.  
  
- Ça va Harry? - Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je vais bien. Et dans quelques heures nous ne serons plus ici, donc. - Tu as raison.  
  
Sirius eut un sourire encourageant pour son filleul. Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant le passage à une Hermione déchaînée.  
  
- Harry, oh Harry est-ce que ça va?  
  
Elle serra son ami dans ses bras et fut étonnée de sentir des bandages cercler la taille de celui-ci. Interrompant les questions muettes de sa meilleure amie, Harry lui sourit.  
  
- Salut Hermione. Ça va oui.  
  
A ce moment là, Ron entra dans la pièce en traînant les pieds. Il se dirigea lentement vers Harry et la salua d'un geste lent.  
  
Sirius regardait les adolescents avec un sourire, mais était étonné du comportement de Ron. Mais il lui revint en mémoire que celui-ci venait de perdre sa s?ur et qu'il ne devait pas être très joyeux.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione, Bonjour Ron. - Oh bonjour Sirius! Je ne t'avais pas vu, fit la jeune fille sur un ton d'excuse.  
  
Ron ne fit à nouveau qu'un signe. Il regarda Harry qui lui souriait et ne put se contenir. Il sentit une larme lui rouler sur la joue et il cria à son ami.  
  
- Je te hais! Je te hais, tout est de ta faute! C'est de ta faute si Gin est morte! Ne m'approche plus!  
  
Il s'enfuit en courant par la porte sous le regard blessé du Survivant qui perdit son regard dans le couloir encore sombre qui partait dans les profondeurs du château.  
  
Hermione se mordait les lèvres et elle se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Je suis désolée, il. il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, ça passera.  
  
Harry ne la regarda même pas. Il ne tourna pas la tête, rien.  
  
Après un quart d'heure, Hermione partit à son tour pour rejoindre Ron. Sirius se tourna vers Harry et le regarda, désolé.  
  
- Je veux partir. - Maintenant? - Le plus tôt possible.  
  
Sirius acquiesça, prit une des mains de son filleul et la serra.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
je sais c'est court, mais je débordais pas d'idées pour ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé, et promis, à demain!  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Mystick: eh oui il fallait bien que quelque chose de grave ce soit passé, et j'ai choisi ça!! J'espère que t'as aimé, bisous!  
  
Herm'021: merci! Je continue!!!  
  
Pandoria: merci beaucoup et a demain! 


	6. Haine, colère, tristesse

Oui je sais, j'ai mis longtemps pour ce chapitre, mais je voulais d'abord terminer "la vengeance du chien noir" et voilà qui est chose faite! Maintenant je reprends celle-ci (même si j'en fais aussi d'autres en même temps) donc bonne lecture, et reviews SVP!  
  
Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi sauf l'intrigue, et je ne fais pas d'argent pour cette fic!!!  
  
uChapitre six: haine, colère, tristesse.../u  
  
Cela faisait deux jours que Harry était à l'infirmerie, Sirius veillant jour et nuit sur lui.  
  
Même si aucun des deux n'était à l'aise dans ce futur qu'ils ne considéraient nullement comme le leur, l'adulte avait catégoriquement refusé qu'ils repartent sur la toile avant que Harry ne soit remis, ce qui risquait de prendre tout de même une bonne semaine.  
  
Hermione avait plusieurs fois rendu visite à Harry, restant avec lui à parler quelques heures, mais jamais Ron ne venait avec.  
  
"Il a besoin de temps, il a du mal à se faire à l'idée que Gin n'est plus là..."  
  
La jeune fille pouvait bien trouver des excuses, le survivant savait que sans doute que son amitié avec le rouquin serait à jamais brisée dans ce futur.  
  
D'ailleurs, aucun des Weasley n'étaient venu le voir, et Harry, bien que triste, le comprenait tout à fait.  
  
Le soir où il put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, ils se dirigèrent, lui et Sirius, vers la grande salle pour un dernier repas, étant donné qu'ils avaient prévu de retourner le soir même sur la toile.  
  
Pourtant, lorsqu'ils entrèrent, l'accueil fut très froid. Evidemment, personne ne savait que les deux personnes disparaîtraient le soir même, mais jamais Harry n'avait senti une telle tension entre lui et ses amis.  
  
Il n'est pas nécessaire de dire que Ron ne le regardait plus, mais les jumeaux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en vouloir si fort à Harry que cela transparaissait sur leurs visages, au plus grand malheur d'Harry qui se sentait de trop.  
  
Dumbledore le regardait avec un petit sourire triste que Harry ne sut soutenir. Il se sentait tellement coupable lui-même qu'il pensait mériter toute cette froideur, aussi le sourire du directeur lui semblait hors de propos.  
  
Molly et Arthur le regardaient, silencieux, le visage neutre... Les professeurs évitaient de le regarder... Seul Remus le regardait dans les yeux, sans colère, ni haine.  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, suivi de Sirius. Ils se servirent en silence, mais Harry tremblait légèrement. Alors qu'il se servait de viande, tremblant si fort qu'il versait la moitié à côté, il sentit Sirius poser sa main sur son bras.  
  
- Laisse moi m'en occuper. Dit-il doucement.  
  
Tandis que Sirius le servait un peu, Harry tenta de se calmer. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus de tous les regards brûlants qu'il sentait sur lui, et bougeait, mal à l'aise. Soudain, Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde le regarda.  
  
- Bien... Tout le monde peut voir la tension qui règne et j'aimerais qu'on oublie un peu ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines. La situation n'est pas si grave et...  
  
Il fut interrompu par Harry qui s'était levé, tremblant bien plus encore. Sur ses traits, on pouvait voir la colère, le dégoût...  
  
- PAS SI GRAVE? Ginny est morte! Par ma faute! Et en plus d'être incapable de la protéger, j'ai été assez idiot pour donner la prophétie à Voldemort!  
  
Tout le monde sursauta à la mention du nom du mage.  
  
- Alors ne VENEZ pas me dire que la situation n'est pas grave!  
  
Tout le monde fixa, silencieux, l'adolescent qui avait éjecté sa chaise derrière lui et qui se tenait debout, la colère irradiant de son corps, tandis que Sirius essayait de la calmer.  
  
- Harry, calme toi...  
  
Celui-ci se tourna vers les Weasley qui virent briller des larmes dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla, la voix brisée.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure... Je suis tellement désolé...  
  
Il recula de quelques pas et sortit de sa cape une petite fiole. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, il avait pris son sac sur le dos et avait ouvert la fiole.  
  
- Adieu... C'est mieux.  
  
Et il avala une gorgée de potion. Sirius sursauta et arracha vivement la fiole à l'adolescent, mais celui-ci tombait déjà au sol.  
  
La première à réagir fut Hermione. Elle hurla et se précipita vers son meilleur ami en tremblant.  
  
- Harry!  
  
Dumbledore s'était précipité vers Sirius et s'était agenouillé près de l'adolescent qui était tombé à terre. Tout le monde regardait la scène, pétrifiés d'horreur, persuadés que le survivant s'était empoisonné.  
  
Sirius, qui tenait toujours la fiole, se décida en un quart de seconde et but une grande gorgée également. L'instant de surprise qui suivit fut bref, avant que tout le monde crie. Molly et Hermione étaient en pleurs tandis que Sirius tombait à terre, à côté de son filleul.  
  
- Regardez! Hurla Hermione... Ils disparaissent!  
  
Et en effet, les deux corps devenaient transparents, puis finirent par disparaître sous les regards ébahis des toutes les personnes présentes.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Je vous promets d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre! En plus ils sont courts... je le sais et j'en suis désolée! Promis je m'améliorerai!  
  
Étant donné que je pars dans 5 minutes, je ne saurais pas répondre aux reviews, mais je le ferai bientôt, promis!  
  
Bisous a tous, et merci... REVIEWS!  
  
Siria, la fille de l'ombre 


	7. Nouveau monde

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi sauf l'intrigue, et je ne fais pas d'argent pour cette fic!!!  
  
Chapitre sept: nouveau monde:  
  
Sirius soupira de soulagement lorsque son corps s'arrêta de tourner.  
  
"Il n'a a pas à dire... Je déteste cette sensation!" Songea l'homme en se tenant la tête. Il se tourna vers Harry qui était silencieux, non loin de lui, les genoux repliés contre lui.  
  
- Harry, ça va?  
  
Le garçon se tourna vers son parrain avant d'hocher de la tête, lentement. Sirius se leva alors et tendit la main à l'adolescent qui la prit et se leva à son tour.  
  
- Très bien, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? - Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry. Il faut trouver la formule exacte pour trouver le futur normal. - Très bien... Tu as une idée?  
  
Le survivant acquiesça et dit fermement.  
  
- Je veux retrouver le ministère de la magie.  
  
Aussitôt, il s'assit, geste imité par son parrain, tandis que la plate- forme commençait à tourner. Lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa, Harry s'était lancé dans son idée, expliquant à Sirius.  
  
- On retourne au jour où j'étais au ministère, et au moment où mon autre moi entraîne ton autre toi à l'écart, tu rejoins l'ordre! - C'est dur à comprendre! En clair, au moment où tous les deux on a disparu, je reprends ma place! - Tout à fait!  
  
Sirius acquiesça, ayant compris cette partie là.  
  
- Ca, c'est très clair... Mais toi, que vas-tu faire? - Je ne disparaîtrai de ce monde que le 30 juillet, je ne peux donc pas me montrer avant. - Donc?  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant, puis lui répondit.  
  
- Je resterai dehors, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Si je vous vois sortir, c'est que tout va bien. Alors je retournerai sur la toile et je reviendrai le 30 juillet pour prendre la place de l'autre Harry qui devrait disparaître. - Très bien, mais dit moi comment je suis mort pour éviter de refaire la même erreur.  
  
Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. Voir son parrain devant lui était un tel bonheur qu'il avait tendance à oublier que celui-ci était normalement mort.  
  
- Tu te battais dans une grande salle avec un voile au centre d'une sorte de scène. Tu étais face à Bellatrix - Ma cousine? L'interrompit Sirius, yeux écarquillés. - Oui, tu te battais avec elle et elle t'a jeté un sort. Tu es tombé à travers le voile.  
  
Sirius attendait visiblement la suite, qui ne vint pas.  
  
- Et alors? - Tu es mort... - Quoi? J'ai traversé un bête voile et je suis mort?  
  
Harry sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux au souvenir funeste, mais il tenta de s'exprimer correctement.  
  
- Ce n'était pas un voile normal...  
  
Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent de compréhension. Lui aussi devait le connaître si Lupin le connaissait. Sirius brisa le lourd silence qui avait effacé leurs dernières paroles.  
  
- Bon, on y va? Demanda l'adulte, légèrement nerveux toutefois. - D'accord... Mais promets moi de faire attention!  
  
Sirius acquiesça et ils se relevèrent. Ils allèrent face à la porte et Harry parla d'une voix claire.  
  
- 25 Juin de cette année, jour de la mort de Sirius Black, avant l'arrivée de l'ordre du phénix, devant le ministère de la magie.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant le trou noir dans lequel plongèrent filleul et parrain.  
  
^^^^  
  
Aussitôt arrivés, Harry tira Sirius par la manche et tout deux se cachèrent dans un coin sombre. Ils se recouvrirent tous deux de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry qu'il tira de son sac.  
  
- Bon, on doit attendre que l'ordre arrive, et que nos autres nous partent sur la toile. Ensuite seulement tu cours rattraper Remus etc, et surtout tu les entraînes très rapidement à la salle du voile, avant que je ne donne la prophétie à Malefoy! - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien cette fois... Dès qu'on sera remonté, je te ferai un signe discret et tu pourras repartir sur la toile.  
  
Harry acquiesça, et tous deux attendirent nerveusement que l'ordre arrive. Lorsque enfin ceux-ci firent leur apparition, Sirius et Harry regardèrent avec attention tout signe en direction de l'autre Sirius.  
  
Et a un moment donné en effet, ils virent les membres de l'ordre tourner le coin en courant, et soudain Sirius s'immobilisa, victime du stupéfix.  
  
Ils virent alors la réplique exacte de Harry courir vers lui, le réanimer. Ils discutèrent tous deux quelques secondes avant que cet Harry là ne l'entraîne à l'extérieur.  
  
Aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de vue, Sirius se leva.  
  
- Vas y, et n'oublie pas... attention à ta cousine! Murmura Harry, inquiet. - Ne t'inquiète pas...  
  
Et il se mit à courir vers le couloir d'où étaient parti les membres de l'ordre du phénix, laissant Harry seul avec ses tourments et son inquiétude.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Héhé terminé pour aujourd'hui! Je sais je suis sadique, mais tous les auteurs le sont un peu au moins... bon bon ok je le suis beaucoup mais bon, pas trop à ce chapitre!  
  
On se voit dans deux ou trois jours pour le chapitre suivant, et si vous êtes très gentil, ce sera peut-être demain... Bisous a tous,  
  
Siria, la fille de l'ombre!  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Laika: merci ma puce! On est sur msn ensemble là, et comme on continue notre fic je traîne pas ^^ je t'adore!  
  
Pandoria: celui-ci n'est pas plus long mais bon... je vais essayer de faire des efforts! Bizz  
  
Mystick: voilà, et merci pour ta review  
  
Merci à tous, et à bientôt! 


	8. La séparation

Et me voilà de retour pour continuer mes fics ! Comme je l'ai déjà fait pour la suite de la vengeance du chien noir (alias les pendentifs de la terre) et marée noire, je fais la toile du temps ! Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je publierai plus (du moins normalement). Merci pour les reviews, et j'attends vos avis sur la suite ! Bon, le chapitre n'est aps entièrement de moi, vous le remarquerez vite. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrai pas, mais je trouvais ça une bonne idée… Attention, tous les éléments ne sont pas pareils, il se passe d'autres trucs je vous assure ! Lolll… vous savez quoi ? La fin de la fic approche déjà... Il ne reste pas énormes chapitres !

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue (po touche à mon intrigue, réservé rien qu'à moi !) lolll.

/! le Harry qui voyage dans le temps sera appelé Harry, et le Harry qui se trouve au département des mystères sera Potter !!!

**Chapitre 8 : problème**

****

Harry attendait, plus anxieux que jamais, le retour de l'ordre, de Sirius, de ses amis, et de son autre lui. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'il était assis, recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, les yeux rivés sur le couloir menant au département des mystères.

Tandis qu'il attendait, ses yeux se déplaçaient parfois sur le hall où il se trouvait. La fontaine de la fraternité magique, intacte, était souvent la proie de son regard acéré, comme si elle était la raison de la décadence de sa vie. Harry savait qu'elle était plutôt bénéfique –elle lui avait quand même sauvé la vie- mais en être borné qu'il était, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

L'attente, bien trop longue pour le jeune homme, se poursuivait inlassablement. Alors que Harry se frottait les yeux, fatigué des derniers jours, il entendit un bruit et son attention se porta immédiatement sur le couloir.

Il vit Bellatrix Lestrange déboucher sur l'atrium, courant pour atteindre la cabine téléphonique. Quelqu'un d'autre la suivait, à quelques mètres (= pieds) de distance. Harry le regarda et vit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille… C'était _lui_ !

Bellatrix jeta un sort à l'adolescent lorsqu'elle vit qu'il le suivait. Potter se réfugia derrière la fontaine pour l'éviter, tandis que le sort allait frapper les deux grandes portes d'or ouvragées qui tintèrent au contact du sortilège.

Harry regardait la scène, les yeux écarquillés et l'estomac retourné.

- Non, non, non ! Songea-t-il, la scène ne lui étant pas inconnue. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Bellatrix qui s'était arrêtée de courir. Elle se tenait, droite et fière, un sourire narquois sur le visage. D'une voix de bébé, elle s'adressa au survivant qui se tenait toujours derrière la fontaine.

- Allez, allez, sors de là, mon petit Harry ! Sinon, a quoi ça sert de me courir après ? Je croyais que tu étais là pour venger ta chère Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis l ! Hurla Potter.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre… La Sang-de-Bourbe ? _Hermione _! Le désespoir déferla sur Harry tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, et que l'écho des paroles de son double retentissait.

- Aaaaaah… Fallait-il que tu l'aimes, bébé Potter !

Potter, une expression de haine pure sur le visage, bondit hors de sa cachette.

-_ Endoloris !_

Le sort fusa vers la mangemort, qui poussa un petit cri tandis qu'elle était jetée à terre. Harry, qui avait rouvert les yeux, la regarda se relever presque immédiatement. Furieuse, elle jeta un sort un Harry qui s'était à nouveau réfugié derrière la fontaine de la fraternité magique. Sous l'impact, la tête du sorcier de cette dernière se détacha, tomba sur le sol brutalement et roula sur quelques mètres.

- C'est la première fois que tu lances un sortilège Impardonnable, n'est ce pas, mon garçon ? demanda-t-elle, ayant repris sa voix normale. Il faut _vraiment _vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, Potter ! Et y prendre plaisir ! La juste et sainte colère n'aura pas beaucoup d'effets sur moi. Laisse-moi te montrer comment faire, d'accord ? Je vais te donner une leçon.

Harry regardait, ne pouvant détourner les yeux d'une scène qu'il connaissait déjà pour l'avoir revue des milliers de fois dans ses cauchemars. Il aurait pu réciter les paroles par cœur, mais les données changeaient… Si avant c'était Sirius, aujourd'hui, c'était Hermione…

Il vit son double contourner la statue, mais la mangemort le vit et s'écria.

- Endoloris !

Potter se baissa à nouveau, tandis que le bras du centaure volait en éclat, victime du sort. Harry le regarda tomber près de la tête du sorcier de la même statue.

- Potter, tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi ! hurla Bellatrix, se déplaçant pour atteindre Harry, qui lui aussi tournait autour de la statue.

- J'ai été et je reste la plus loyale servante su Maître des Ténèbres. C'est lui qui m'a appris à maîtriser les forces du Mal et je connais des sortilèges d'une telle puissance que tu ne seras jamais de taille à rivaliser avec moi, pauvre petit bonhomme…

- Stupefix !

Le sort venait du dos de la mangemort, mais elle réagit rapidement, plus rapidement que Harry ne le pensait.

- Protego !

Le sort de Potter rebondit contre lui, manquant l'adolescent tandis que celui-ci se cachait à nouveau, et vint frapper le gobelin de la fontaine qui perdit une oreille.

- Potter, je vais te donner une chance ! Cria la femme Lestrange. Donne-moi la prophétie –fais la rouler vers moi- et je t'accorderai peut-être la vie sauve !

- Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir me tuer, parce que la prophétie n'existe plus ! Rugit l'adolescent.

Harry aurait voulu fermer les yeux, disparaître, mourir plutôt que de voir la scène qui se passait devant lui. Il tremblait de peur, conscient que Voldemort allait arriver. Son pire cauchemar allait recommencer, mais ce n'était plus un rêve.

- Et il le sait, poursuivit le survivant, riant comme un dément. Votre cher vieux copain Voldemort sait que la prophétie n'existe plus ! Il ne va pas être très content de vous, j'imagine ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

La voix de la femme était devenue plus aigue, et abritait la peur de la réponse du jeune homme.

- La prophétie s'est cassée pendant que j'essayais d'aider Neville à remonter les gradins ! A votre avis, qu'est ce que Voldemort va dire de ça ?

Harry battit les paupières, redoutant le moment qui allait se passer. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière a présent, il était trop tard, il devrait y assister…

- MENTEUR ! Cria la mangemort, terrifiée. TU  L'AS ENCORE, POTTER, ET TU VAS ME LA DONNER ! accio prophétie ! ACCIO PROPHETIE !

Potter éclata de nouveau d'un grand rire, il agitait sa main vide derrière le gobelin, la retirant alors qu'elle essayait de lui jeter un sort.

- Rien dans ma main ! Cria-t-il. On ne peur rien prendre du tout ! Elle s'est cassée et personne n'a entendu ce qu'elle disait, vous pourrez raconter ça à votre patron !

- Non ! S'égosilla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens ! MAÎTRE, J'AI ESSAYE, J'AI ESSAYE –NE ME PUNISSEZ PAS…

- Inutile de gaspillez votre salive, s'écria Harry, il ne peut pas vous entendre d'ici !

Et tandis que Potter fermait les yeux de douleur, Harry lui vit apparaître une forme sombre qui s'agrandissait peu à peu et prenait de la consistance. Dans un mouvement brusque, la forme atteint sa forme normale : Lord Voldemort était apparu, la tête revêtue d'un capuchon noir, et la baguette pointée sur le survivant.

- Vraiment, Potter ? demanda-t-il de sa voix aiguë et glacée. Ainsi, tu as brisé la prophétie ? Non, Bella, il ne ment pas… Je vois la vérité dans son esprit méprisable… des mois de préparation, des mois d'efforts… Et mes Mangemorts, une fois de plus, ont permis à Harry Potter de contrarier mes plans.

- Maître, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas !

A cet instant, tout dérapa. Alors qu'Harry regardait Voldemort, pris d'une terreur muette, quelqu'un apparut dans l'atrium. Grand, de longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage, Sirius Black se tenait face à eux.

Le cœur de Harry loupa un battement, alors que son esprit criait à Sirius de partir, de ne pas rester face au pire mage noir du siècle dont le visage de serpent se fendait déjà d'un sourire.

- Sirius Black…

- Voldemort… siffla l'animagus, les yeux brillants de colère.

Potter se leva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés.

- Sirius !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Voldemort qui pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Avada Kedavra !

Un rayon vert se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le survivant qui demeura figé, ne pouvant bouger. Mais alors que le sort allait le percuter et que les deux Harry fermaient les yeux, Sirius se plaça devant Potter et rejeta ce dernier sur le côt

… et le sortilège Impardonnable le percuta à la poitrine.

 xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Je sais, je suis une vraie sadique (et fière de l'être ) mais ne me tuez pas ! sinon, vous n'aurez pas la suite… (je sais c'est du chantage, mais faut bien trouver quelque chose ) lollll a bientôt pour la suite, et reviews svp !

**Un autre truc, je n'ai reçu pour la chapitre précédent que une review, de Mystick (que je remercies !) je voudrais savoir si cette fic vous intéresse encore, parce que sinon je peux arrêter l ! j'aimerais juste que vous me disiez quoi, j'accepte toutes les critiques !**

Siria, la fille de l'ombre

****

**Mystick** : merci a toi, et j'attends de voir les résultats des reviews pour voir si je continue !


	9. Et maintenant?

Disclaimer: le blabla habituel, seule l'intrigue m'appartient!

Kikou tout le monde! Je tenais a vous dire... **_Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre!!! _** je posterai le dernier début de semaine prochaine, et l'épilogue fin de semaine prochaine... bonne lecture a tous!

**Chapitre 9: et maintenant?**

Harry vit avec effarement le corps de Sirius tomber sur le sol, s'étalant devant son double tandis que la vie l'avait déjà quitté. Le Harry de juin ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir, remplis de rage.

Alors Potter, on est en colère?

Je vous tuerai!

J'en doute... Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire, Potter. Tu m'as exaspéré trop souvent, et trop longtemps. _Avada Kedavra!_

Le survivant, la baguette levée inutilement, ne tenta même pas de se protéger. Mais Harry vit la statue décapitée du sorcier s'animer soudain et s'interposer, bloquant le sort en protégeant l'adolescent.

Quoi? S'écria Voldemort en regardant autour de lui. _Dumbledore!_

La scène qui suivit était connue de Harry, qui revit le combat entre les deux sorciers, les yeux voilés. Ce jour devait être un jour maudit... Après Sirius, c'était Hermione **et **Sirius qui mourraient. Que devait-il faire à présent? Retourner sur la toile, de toute façon... Il verrait de là.

L'adolescent se vit posséder par Voldemort, et s'entendit parler de cette voix qui n'était pas la sienne. C'était encore plus effroyant en spectateur qu'en acteur... Lorsqu'enfin le combat fut terminé et que Dumbledore se pencha vers lui, Harry prit une fiole dans son sac et en aval le contenu. L'impression déjà habituelle de tourni s'installa en lui, et peu après il fut sur la toile.

Oui, et maintenant? Que pouvait-il bien faire?comment retrouver Sirius, pour ensuite choisir un autre monde?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il décida de réapparaitre dans le même monde que le dernier, juste avant que Sirius ne le sauve de l'avada. Il ne faudrait que quelques secondes, il lui ferait boire la potion et ils reviendraient tous deux sur la toile... plan simple, et ils verraient ensemble ensuite!

Harry dit sa décision tout haut, souhaitant retrouver le dernier monde visité, juste avant son sauvetage. La plateforme se mit à tourner, et il se trouva à nouveau devant cette porte qu'il passa.

Dernier monde

Lorsqu'il apparut dans le couloir du ministère, non loin de l'atrium, son premier geste fut de se plaquer contre le mur en attendant le passage de Sirius ce qui ne tarda pas. En effet, quelques minutes après il entendit des pas dans le couloir, et vit une ombre s'approcher en courant. Il se posta en plein milieu du couloir et Sirius se cogna contre lui, l'envoyant valser brutalement quelques mètres plus loin.

Harry? Mais...

Sirius, on retourne sur la toile, vite!

Il sortit de son sac une fiole et en fit boire à son parrain qui ne protesta pas, et en but lui-même... Arrivés sur la toile, Sirius demanda des explications, que Harry lui fournit rapidement. Lorsqu'il eut enfin tout expliqu, Harryle regarda, afin d'avoir son avis.

Il fut surpris par la mine peinée de son parrain, qui s'approcha de lui et s'assit juste à côté, afin de lui entourer les épaules de ses bras.

Tu ne comprends pas, n'est ce pas Harry?

Comprendre quoi?

Que quoi que nous fassions, il y aura toujours un problème...

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Sirius, et il le lui dit.

Réfléchis Harry... premier monde, Ginny meure... second, Hermione meurt! Et moi également!

Ca ne veut rien dire, la malchance...

Sera présente partout! Le coupa l'adulte. Tu ne pourras jamais me sauver!

Sa voix était ferme, et tranchante. Lui venait de comprendre, il en serait toujours ainsi, quoi qu'il fasse. Ca le désolait de voir Harry, les larmes commençant à perler sur ses cils.

Il doit y avoir un moyen Sirius!

Il n'y en aura pas Harry... Ne cherches pas à atteindre ce que tu ne pourras jamais avoir.

Il ouvrit les bras, et Harry s'y réfugia, des sanglots dans la gorge. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Sirius ne se lève, obligeant l'adolescent à faire de même.

Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Demanda ce dernier, en s'essuyant les yeux.

Je...

moi!

bijour everybody! Comme je l'ai mis plus haut, c'est déjà l'avant dernier chapitre... oui, je sais, l'histoire est très courte, mais les plans que j'avais au début ne sont plus tous possibles... soit, j'ai prévenu au début de la fic, c'est pas une happy end! Vous verrez, en attendant REVIEW! Je ne mets la suite que quand j'ai plus de 5 review, vous êtes prévenus (à cause du fiasco de marée noire, je prends des mesures radicales!

Bisous a 

Genevieve Black: tu sais qu'en plus Sirius est mon perso préféré? T'imagine ce que c'est d'écrire une fic comme ça? Lol mais j'y tenais, donc je l'ai fait! La raison, c'est simple, mais c'est expliqué au prochain chapitre, qui est également le dernier! Tu aimes toujours j'espère? Lollll allez a la semaine prochaine! Zoubi!

Mystick: je m'accroches, de toute façon c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, donc... je vais pas faire le coup de laisser tomber maintenant! Mais c'es comme pour marée noire, 64 personnes m'ont lue (sur twwo) et j'ai eu que 3 reviews! C'est pénible quand même! Mais bon... merci a toi en tout cas, et a la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

Laika la louve: voila la suite ma puce! Je me suis enfin remise a mes fictions, l'était temps! Mais j'ai hâte de reprendre la notre, mais t'es pas la aujourd'hui... grrrr... loll on se voit demain en tout cas j'espère! Bisous ma puce, chow chow jtaime fow!

Ginny: eh bien le voila, et merci pour ta review! Malheureusement l'histoire est déjhà presque terminée! J'espère que tu aimes encore, et a la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant!

Didintte20: oui, c'était mon perso rpéféré, t'imagines! Et moi j'écris une fic comme ça, franchement, jsuis attquée du cerveau! Lol. En fait c'est juste parce que je trouve que les histoires de voyages dans le temps sont souvent trop « tout se passe bien » alors que le temps n'est pas chose facile! Mais si tu aimes les voyages dans le temps, ne manque pas mon autre fic « marée noire » qui est déjà plus longue, et que tu aimeras sans doute. (un peu de pub, loll) et sinon a la semaine prochaine pour la suite == dernier chapitre! Zoubi!

Twwo

esmeralda: lolll c'est pas toujours facile a suivre hein! Mais bon... jsuis contente que ça t plaise quand même! Lolll allez a la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre!


End file.
